


the choices of harry potter incerative fic(do not read not redy and donsent work) (wont work for a while)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: starts off in the cannon timeline





	1. Chapter 1

i woke up to aunt putina cooked brakafst for the dursleys after i finished cooking the post came "dudley get the post" uncale vernon said "no get the freak to get it" dudley replied " boy get the post or expect a major beating rather the your normal dailey beating" uncle vernon thretened me " yes uncle vernon" i replied i went to get the post found a letter adressed to me and put in in my cupboard and entered the kichen handed uncle vernon the letter "i cant bebothored today just burn your hand on the stove" I do that because it will be worse if i dont i then go to my cupboard i open my letter

Dear Mr Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputey Head Misstress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

you send a letter back but witch professer do you ask to collect you you only know about 2 of the 

hagrid 

snape


	2. chapter 2 (hagrid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hagrid part 2 
> 
> snape part chapter 3

i sent a letter the the games keeper of hogwarts hes hear on my birthday "LEAVE MY HOUSE!" uncle vernon screamed at hagrid "dursley muggle I have come to to take harry to get his schoo suplies" we left "Hagrid where are we going to get all of this" I said "Diagon ally" Hagrid replied we went to the leakey coldron then Gringrots after we were in the leckey coldron people talking to be "we need to collect mr potter money and i have a note form dumbledore for you know waht in vault 713"

we went to vault 687 to collect my money then 713 hagrid picks up somthing i go the the shops first we went Flourish and Blotts to get my books then i wnet to s Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions i met a blond boy but befor i told him my names a was finished and left i went to olivanders

I found a bell on the dest and pressed "i have been expecting you mr potter it felt like yester your mother10¼ intches, Willow, swishy and you farther 11 intches, Mahogany, pliable

“Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand.”

Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taken down boxes.

“That will do,” he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. “Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.”

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

“Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -“

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.

“No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.”

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollicander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

“Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.”

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, “Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…”

He put Harry’s wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, “Curious… curious…”

“Sorry,” said Harry, “but _what’s_ curious?”

Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar.” (extract from harry pottet & the philospher's stone) and the you wnet back to the dursleys and went on to the train sattion met a familey of red heads and you st with one when the blond from Madam Malkin's "red hair and a hand me down rode you must be a wealsey im malfoy draco malfoy potter you dont what to be making fired with the worng sort i can help you there"

what do yo do 

take his hand 

or

"i think i can tel the wrong sort for myslef thanks"


	3. snape root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape rout chapter 3

A dark haird man a asumed was professor snape came to the dursleys we left the house and traveled to a bank i was verry dissey "that is disppartion my potter" I got my money form 687 and he said the diagon ally was more expenisve and recomened this oyher ally in london called river run allyit was half the price on diagoni was mailney dark and nutral famileys here and found a boy named Blaise Zabini and anothr boy named Theodore Nott and i became friends with both then quickley we got our robes and our wand madeand the wand shop I got baskaisk venom and a phinox feather with yew wood i also hand to get a wand form diangon so i the headmaster dosnt know phionx fether and holly waand and twin core to the dark lord 


End file.
